


Часть 1,     Шрамы помнят историю    —            ориджинал

by Avasonta



Category: ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Каждый шрам - даже самый маленький - хранит в себе боль, разочарование, отчаяние и... историю.





	Часть 1,     Шрамы помнят историю    —            ориджинал

А вы никогда не задумывались о том, сколь много нам могут рассказать, казалось бы, обычные и привычные вещи — шрамы?

Шрамы вообще бывают разные: те, которые ты получил в далёком детстве, те, которые появились, когда ты стал немного старше и умнее. Их появление ты можешь помнить, а может, ты их уже давно забыл. А есть те шрамы, которые постоянно тебе напоминают. Напоминают боль, предательство, отчаяние, страх и… историю.

Да-да, историю. Ведь у каждого даже у самого маленького шрамика есть своя неповторимая история.

Когда я смотрю на свои широкие ладони, покрытые тонкой сеточкой шрамов, вспоминаю, что когда-то огонь жадно лизнул мои руки, когда у нас в доме случился пожар, и я вытаскивала своего маленького братишку из пламени. Рассматривая пальцы, вспоминаю, как неосторожно порезалась острым ножом, пока чистила арбуз, затем порезалась топором и пилой, когда помогала родителям колоть дрова и пилить сухие ветки для розжига костра.

Когда я смотрю на сбитые костяшки, то вспоминаю, что получаю их во время драк. Вспоминаю то, какими были мои соперники. Как они кривились от боли, попадаясь под мои хлесткие удары. Вспоминаю, как они с остервенением продолжали драку, желая как можно сильней ударить.

Рассматривая запястья, невольно вспоминаю свою одноклассницу. Тихую подругу Киру, которая слишком рано покинула этот мир. Слишком…

Сначала со стороны казалось, что Кира просто стеснительная и тихая девушка. Но в ее тёмно-серых, почти черных глазах всегда стояла печаль, пусть и спрятанная подальше от чужих глаз. Она пыталась шутить, интересовалась, что любят другие люди, как они живут. Но Кира всегда избегала любых вопросов о себе, переводя тему и неловко посмеиваясь.

Я помню, как ее не очень любили в классе. Она казалась… странной. Вроде бы тихая, но может громко и искренне смеяться, умная, но может иногда сказать такую глупость, что ей самой становилось стыдно, и она тихо посмеивалась.

Мы с ней подружились на почве любви к рисованию. Мы вместе обсуждали, что будем рисовать, как и чем будет работать, вместе садились за задние парты, тихо переговариваясь.

И Кира потихоньку раскрывалась. Она словно выплескивала все накопившееся. Она говорила про то, как ее мать умерла на ее глазах; как она сжимала холодную руку, тихо лежащую на больничной простыни; как умоляла маму вернуться назад. Кира говорила про то, что ее отец после смерти ее мамы стал много пить; как ее старшая сестра Света просто ушла из дома и стала самостоятельно жить, но забрать Киру от пьющего отца не могла — Света тогда училась в университете и работала, но зарабатывала немного. Ей самой едва хватало на жизнь, не то что на ещё одного человека, пусть и ребенка. Кира говорила про то, как она часто разговаривала по телефону со своей сестрой, уверяя ту, что у нее все хорошо. Вот только потом Кира тихо плакала в подушку от горечи расставания с любимой сестрой и от обиды на пьющего отца.

Кира рассказывала, что не помнила, как однажды она начала оставлять на своих запястьях неглубокие борозды от ногтей. Ей тогда казалось, что все хорошо и что она просто так успокаивает саму себя.

Но потом Кира привыкла. Ей становилось спокойней, когда она снова и снова оставляла полосы от ногтей на запястье. Пока она однажды не добилась того, что выступила кровь. Она тогда удивилась, но ничего сделать с этим не стала — не посчитала нужным. Ну, выступила кровь, ну и что? Это же всего лишь кровь.

Кира словно не замечала, что на ее запястьях появились первые шрамы. Длинные красноватые полосы, со временем становящиеся только глубже. Но она чисто интуитивно начала носить кофты с длинными рукавами и перестала носить футболки, словно подсознательно понимая, что с ней что-то не так. Вот только Кира ничего не делала.

Когда в первый раз увидела ее исполосованные запястья, то я пришла в ужас. Аккуратно расспрашивала Киру, почему она так делает, на что та только неловко пожимала плечами и продолжала нервно чесать запястья. Я предлагала ей купить небольшой брелок, наподобие мягких игрушек, чтобы можно было его просто помять руками, но Кира только отнекивалась, говоря, что ей это неинтересно, да и по-детски это.

Я помню, как Кира однажды сказала, что ей хочется выводить узоры канцелярским ножом по бумаге. Я тогда с некоторой опаской дала ей этот злосчастный нож, который у меня тогда завалялся в пенале. Кира с лёгким любопытством наблюдала, как бумага несколько кривовато расходится в разрезе, как она неприятно шуршит, как скользит нож…

Меня тогда это не насторожило. Мне казалось, что ей просто нравится наблюдать за рвущейся бумагой.

 _Вот только я ошиблась.  
_  
В какой-то момент я начала замечать, как слегка подрагивают пальцы Киры, пока она держит ручку или карандаш, как она усердно трет виски, как она изредка неловко шевелит кистями и мелко морщится.

Когда у меня появилась не самая лучшая догадка, то я отвела Киру в сторону от нашего класса — если точнее, то на четвертый этаж, где никто и не мог застать этот разговор, — и задала вопрос о ее руках. Та удивлённо приподняла брови и спросила:

— Саш, а что такое? С моими руками все в порядке… — ее тихой голос звучал настороженно.

— Кир, дай, пожалуйста, свою руку. — Кира нехотя дала мне свою кисть. Я осторожно приподняла край длинного рукава. То, что я там увидела, меня глубоко шокировало.

Тонкие полосы тянулись то вдоль предплечья, то поперек. Их было много, действительно много. Часть толстых полос — от ногтей — явно немного зажила. Вот только какие-то тонкие полосы были немного толще остальных, словно по ним проводили не один раз.

 _Это был нож. Канцелярский.  
_  
— Кира, что это.?

Она резко выдернула свою кисть из моих пальцев и сказала:

— Не твое дело! Хватит!

В ее голосе явно слышалась горечь, обида и злость. Кира резко развернулась и, несколько чеканя шаг, спустилась по лестнице. Ее шаги ещё долго звучали в моих ушах.

Я стояла в ступоре. Но… почему? Почему Кира это делает? Почему она продолжает?.. Почему?..

Тогда весь остальной день прошел на автомате. Автоматически шла, куда-то спешила, что-то ела… вот только все, что я делала, в голове никак не укладывалось. Совсем.

Я помню, когда уходила, привычно нашла глазами Киру, уже хотела перед ней извиниться, вот только она лишь мазнула взглядом по мне, словно по пустому месту, да и вышла из школы.

На следующий день она не пришла. И на следующий тоже. И на третий Кира тоже не пришла.

Отчётливо помню, как раздумывала обо всем происходящем все ночи напролет, как сидела, словно на иголках от иррационального страха. Как будто предчувствия чего-то нехорошего. Помню, как много раз звонила Кире по телефону, вот только слышны были лишь длинные гудки. Как писала ей сообщения, просила ответить. Но Кира их не читала.

_Мне было тревожно._

Я помню, как через три дня после того злосчастного разговора, к нам на историю пришел наш классный руководитель — Петр Григорьевич — с очень странным выражением на вечно серьезном лице. Нахмуренные брови провели складку над переносицей, губы были плотно сжаты в какой-то горькой усмешке, а глаза взволнованно блуждали по кабинету, цепляясь за лица моих одноклассников.

Учительница истории прекратила свой рассказ и удивлённо посмотрела на Петра Григорьевича. Тот никогда без важной причины не прерывал уроки.

Мне стало тревожно. Что-то такое было в лице нашего серьезного учителя физики, что мне стало не по себе. Впрочем, не мне одной. Остальные ребята взволнованно переглядывались и шептались друг с другом по поводу того, что это пришел сообщить наш физик.

— Ирина Борисовна, извините, что отвлекаю вас от темы урока, но у меня есть одна… не самая радостная новость. — Мужчина осторожно подбирал слова. В его тоне явно была… какая-то неправильность, что ли?.. — Ребята, мне сейчас трудно говорить, но… Кира Самойлова, она… — Петр Григорьевич замолчал и произнес на выдохе, — умерла.

В классе стало тихо. Только тикающие часы рассекали эту оглушительную тишину. Замолкли даже самые громкие общительные одноклассники. Все были словно громом пораженные этой неожиданной новостью.

Одни вопросы крутились в голове «как? Почему? Что здесь происходит?» А потом пришла абсолютно безумная мысль: «может, это кошмар и я скоро проснусь?»

Вот только это вовсе не сон. Это реальность. Реальность, в которой сказали, что моя подруга… мертва.

Черт, такое странное слово! И мне оно абсолютно не нравится. Я же совсем недавно видела Киру… всего лишь три дня назад… а такое чувство, словно вечность прошла.

Расширенными от осознания страшной правды глазами смотрела на физика. Тот обратил на меня внимание и горько усмехнулся, словно давая безмолвную поддержку.

Я почувствовала, что губы предательски задрожали от едва сдерживаемых рыданий, в глазах поплыло от слез. Больно, как же больно где-то там, в груди! Я буквально чувствовала, что внутри меня образовывается пустота, которая словно пожирает все эмоции. Ещё хуже стало, когда я поняла, что последним разговором сильно обидела Киру; что я с ней тогда толком и не попрощалась; что больше не будет тихих и неспешных разговоров, не будет новых линий на рисунках, не будет тонкой улыбки и маленьких смешинок в темно-серых глазах. Этого уже никогда не будет.

 _Ни-ког-да.  
_  
Я пулей выскочила из класса, горячие слезы обожгли щеки. Я спиной ощущала сочувствующие взгляды одноклассников и учителей. Вот только от этого становилось только хуже.

***

Я не помню, как тогда дошла до своего дома. Не помню, как прошло еще два дня. Я жила словно на одних рефлексах.

Но слишком отчетливо помню, как к нам в дверь позвонила сестра… Киры — Света. Как та вошла в нашу квартиру с красными от лопнувших сосудиков глазами, как позвала меня и всучила в руки небольшой конверт со словами: «От… Киры», быстро развернулась и вышла из квартиры, тихо ее прикрыв.

На вид самый обычный белый конверт, с какой-то серой маркой в правом верхнем углу, с привычными строчками «кому и от кого».

Я с внутренним страхом начала его вскрывать. Бумага неприятно зашуршала в моих руках, напоминая, как Кира любила разрывать листы и слушать их треск.

_Привет, Саш._

_Знаешь, я много хочу тебе сказать, но не думаю, что успею все выразить на бумаге.  
Саш, прости. Прости меня за все. Прости меня за все обиды, которые я невольно могла тебе нанести. Прости, что не прислушивалась к твоим словам. Прости за то, что я тебе говорила не все._

_Я… я так больше не могу. Я не могу так больше жить. Не могу жить с осознанием того, что скоро умру. Я хотела тебе об этом сказать, но… не смогла. А теперь уже поздно. Слишком поздно мне диагностировали третью стадию опухоли мозга._

_Это страшно — знать, что тебе осталось от силы пару месяцев — а сейчас и пару недель, может, даже меньше, — из-за того, что лечение слишком дорогое._

_Саш, ты самая лучшая подруга. И я тебе за это очень благодарна. Спасибо тебе… за все._

_Прощай._  
  
Я сжала это небольшое письмо и прижала его к груди. Я почувствовала, что по щекам вновь покатились слезы. Зачем? Почему Кира ничего не говорила? Просто не хотела меня беспокоить?..

Только от этого было ещё больнее. Больно и обидно от осознания того, что Кира все же не до конца доверяла мне, раз ничего не говорила.

Тогда в школе прямо перед входом поставили стол с фотографией Киры, на уголке которого была повязана черная лента. Маленькая биография, слова о том, какая Кира была… при жизни. И сиротливо лежащий букетик, который я положила, как только пришла в школу.

Восьмой класс я заканчивала с невидимым, но глубоким шрамом на душе, который кровоточил и болел.


End file.
